Untitled
by smartcat9
Summary: Each universe is created to have a balance; good that overcomes evil, evil that triumphs over good, good and evil coexisting as equals. Though in one universe where good reigns and evil fails to conquer, an imbalance is created, one that will disrupt the set ways of existence. / Need help with the title and friendly criticism necessary. Hope you like it!
1. Prologue

Little is known about the beginning, of how the universe came to be. Many have considered the idea of a "Big Bang", and others have thought up various gods to have created everything from nothing. Both are, in a way, correct. The universe was created by a species that are considered gods, through the mixing and joining of particles and dust. First were the spacial clouds that would become galaxies, then the stars, the planets, and later the various species that will come to live and explore the various mysteries of life and the cosmos.

The story of how the universe truly began is one that only those who were a part of the beginning would know.

It begins with two, brothers with twin hearts, born to the species only known as the 'Creators'. Both brothers cherished each other's presence, their twin hearts, or sparks as they called them, flourished when they were together and they were never apart. It was only when they had been chosen for their roles as the Creators of a new universe that they were to be separated indefinitely. Their roles were to be polar opposites; good and evil, life and death, heaven and hell. The youngest was to be the dark side of the universe while the elder was to be the good, but the elder brother refused to put his dear sibling through such a role and thus traded places with his brother against the norms of the Creator's traditions. So, as this new universe came into existence, the younger brother became the 'Primus' of the universe and the elder brother became the 'Unicron'.

The two brothers mourned the loss of their other half, but continued with their roles as polar opposites, clashing in places when needed both in the heart and souls of the living and as physical beings the size of planets. They did their jobs well, fully dedicated to their new eternal rivalry and the short instances when they could feel whole, until it was time to slumber. To continue their roles, Primus created a species of transforming robotic organisms like himself called the Transformers and Unicron created his own species like the Transformers called the Terrorcons.

The Transformers would reside upon Primus's alternative form, a planet that they would later call Cybertron. The Transformers were not all good as Primus would be. No, Primus created them to reflect his rivalry with his brother, some will be good, and some will be bad, but they have the capability of being both. The Transformers also can transform into various types of vehicles.

The Terrorcons, whom resided upon Unicron's planet form, Tartarus, are very different from the transformers. Unlike the Transformers, they have zero capability to be good, they are sadistic horrible beings that thrive on the pain and suffering of others. They are, by default, stronger than a normal Transformer, they transform into dragons rather than vehicles, and they are immortal unless killed with no ability to reproduce.

These two species of transforming robotic lifeforms clash like Primus and Unicron have before them and each time, the Terrorcons would lose, just as Unicron before them. As the numbers of the Terrorcons kept getting smaller and smaller, the Terrorcon leader began to search for a solution.

A solution that he found, one that shouldn't exist, and one that will change this universe and many others.

One that went by the name of Starlight.


	2. Chapter 1

When I first came online, my body was strapped to a table and there were mechs standing above me. They talked about a 'subject', I assumed that they meant me. One of the mechs revealed a dark purple crystal shard that was previously hidden from my view as they opened my spark chamber. It felt wrong, not just the feeling of my spark being exposed to the elements, but the crystal felt wrong as well. It had a feeling of dread, of imminent pain and darkness, of every negative thought and feeling that I have yet to experience. I felt fear for the first time as they brought it near my spark chamber, and pain when they stabbed my spark with the crystal. My first thought, one that was also to be my last, was that I do not want to die so soon after I had onlined. And with that, my optics closed for the last time and my spark faded into nothing.

Seconds later, the body glowed purple and the child woke up, raging as if a it was a mindless animal cursed with an endless hunger.

* * *

**Location: Planet Tartarus**

**Project Salvation **

Report 0073:

_In regarding subject 0294, the child has died and became another of the undead, making this the third one today and the 294th since we started the project. No subject has lasted longer than a few minutes with the Dark One's energy and we are running out of ideas. Taking the children of various planets have yielded the same results. Using children of various ages yield similar results._

_Manipulating the spark has become more of a challenge than previously thought._

Report 0074:

_Lord Maliton has expressed his dislike of our progress on the project. He killed three scientists along with the remaining test subjects._

Report 0075:

_After some deliberation, we have concluded that the best sort of action is to obtain a child that is compatible with the Dark One. The only other being that exists with the compatibility to match the Dark One is his opposite, Primus. We cannot use Primus himself, therefore we need a child gifted with his spark._

_How do we get a piece of Primus's spark?_

Report 0076:

_Lord Maliton has given us a piece of the All-spark. Where he got it is of no concern. We will place the spark fragment into an empty protoform along with a fragment of the Dark One._

Report 0077:

_We succeeded. The protoform has held and the two energies have merged. The spark is an equal blue/purple, a mix of pure and tainted sparks, and the body has been colored yellow gold. Yellow is said to be a sign of youthfulness and compassion. Gold is said to be a sign of a true leader, a pure spark, and a chosen of the gods. Never before have we seen these two colors mixed into one and we have been alive longer than most planets. Primus and Unicron must have great plans for this child, whether being the salvation of the Terrorcon race is a part of those plans has yet to be seen._

Report 0078:

_The protoform has onlined for the first time since its creation, its behavior is strange for one that is newly born. Its behavior wavers at times from being childlike and ancient. We have decided that the abnormal behavioral patterns are a side affect of using pieces of two ancient sparks to create a new one. Its form is still changing, we cannot identify the protoform's gender preference as of yet._

Report 0079:

_The protoform has grown into a femme youngling, not quite an adult body as we would have liked. She is aware of what we are and why we created her. After an extensive investigation, we have been unable to prove who leaked this information. Some of us believe that the child can communicate with Primus and Unicron. We can not be certain, we need more evidence to prove this theory's worth._

Report 0080:

_We have begun testing the femme's strength and intelligence along with constantly checking her health and fertility. Once the tests come back, hopefully positive, she will then be used to create a new generation of Terrorcons._

Report 0081:

_She has proved to be highly intelligent and is able to list off when and where and even what species created different inventions and scientific breakthroughs. She is also skilled in mathematics, science, and even literature and history, though we are unsure of how she acquired this knowledge in such a short amount of time. The possibility of her communicating with the two gods has more merit now._

_Her strength testing has shown her to be stronger than an average Transformer, in comparison to a Terrorcon she is able to match our strongest in a fight. She will most likely exceed her current abilities with as she continues to grow._

_We will give more tests before preparing her for her purpose._

Report 0120:

_The femme is ready, her body is strong, healthy, and fertile. She will be sent to the capitol in the morning. Lord Maliton wants to be the first to claim her and to create an heir to the throne. _

Report 0121:

_The femme has escaped. She overpowered and offlined the guards that were to take her to Lord Maliton and she made her way to the space transport docked outside the facility. Using the transport, she left the planet and has since been lost. Lord Maliton is furious and has ordered the armada to look for her. Unfortunately we cannot create another like her without an All-spark fragment to go with an Anti-spark fragment. Lord Maliton has told us that the Autobots of Cybertron threw away their creator's spark to save it from the Decepticons. Pitiful as it is for them to have created separate factions, they are also in the midst of a revolution. How our eternal rivals have fallen. Thanks to them the source of Project Salvation's success is as lost to us as our only successful specimen._

_Maybe this was what the gods had planned when we created her. Maybe we were not meant to keep her, but if that is the case then what is her real purpose?_

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in space...**

A small space ship zooms through the quiet vacuum of space, passing the many star systems with no real destination in mind, only to run in an unpredictable manner to avoid an easy capture. The lone occupant of the ship, a young femme, sits in one of the ship's only chairs watching the blurring lights streak across the ship's front window.

The femme wonders about her newly found freedom, if it can be called freedom. Is this freedom? To wonder around space, evading those who hunt for her? To never stay in one place too long in fear of being found? If this is freedom, she doesn't feel free.

'This is not freedom child.' A deep voice, kind and caring, sounded in her head.

The femme smiled in a childlike happiness, "Hello Good father." The voice chuckled, hearty and light, a fit voice for Primus, 'Hello to you to little one.'

"Is Dark father here as well? You know that I don't like conversing with out you both present." She said in a small pout.

'I am never too far from you, child.' said a new voice. This one is similar to the previous, yet deeper and laced with pure maliciousness to those who cannot hear the underlying love and affection when directed to the femme. This is the voice of Unicron.

The femme giggles, "I know, I just don't like not hearing your voice. You tend to avoid talking to me."

'Forgive me child, I am still wary of what my spark is capable of doing to you.' said Unicron in a sad apologetic tone.

'It is not only you brother, for my spark is capable of harming her as well.' said Primus.

The femme thought about her spark, the mixing colors of blue and purple. The scientists did not understand what was happening to her spark, thinking that this was a true fusion. No, Good father and Dark father have explained this to her many times. Their contrasting energies cannot fuse together unless whole, meaning she needs both the full All-spark and the full Anti-spark to reside within her spark chamber. This is not the only thing needed, they had also told her that she needs to be able to control these energies to make them her own. If either of the two energies can gain a foothold over the other, the imbalance can rip her apart and quite possibly the universe as well.

"Good father, Dark father what must I do? I may have the knowledge that you both have given me, but I know not of how to keep my spark balanced." She said, while resting her servo over her spark.

'I may know a mech who can help.' Primus said. The femme perked up at this, "Really? Can this mech really help me?"

'If this is the same mech that I think it is, then you will have no worries.' Unicron said.

'Indeed, the mech resides on Cybertron. Go there and he will find you.' Primus instructed.

"Yes, Good father." the femme said as she typed in the coordinates that he provided.

* * *

**Location: Cybertron...**

Master Yoketron is an old mech who has been teaching the ways of the Cyber Ninja long before anyone would care to remember, he takes great pride in each of his students, those who make a career out of being a Cyber Ninja and those who use the knowledge gained from his teachings to use elsewhere.

Though he can't help but feel that this one student, a drifter he picked up off the streets, would be different than all his previous students.

Prowl, at the beginning, was difficult to teach and still is. The young mech was still rebellious and tried many times to escape from the dojo. Yoketron can't help but be amused by his behavior, much to Prowl's chagrin. Though the young mech is hard to deal with, he can't help but think that this one student will be something great.; this is why Yoketron lives with his constant complaining and rebellious actions. If only something could get him to calm down enough to focus on his training.

Be it something or maybe someone?

Master Yoketron was meditating with Prowl sweeping the floor in the background when he felt it. An overwhelming warm presence that he hasn't felt since his own creation. This presence is Primus, and he wishes to talk.

'I see you have done much in your life time Yoketron.' said Primus in his head.

'Primus, you are not known to talk to your creations. It must be important for you to speak with me directly.' Yoketron said with worry.

'That would be correct. I have a very important task for you Yoketron. A task that, if not successful, could mean the end of this universe.' Primus said.

Yoketron was shocked, a task that, if failed, could mean the end of everything? This is very bad, but if Primus believes that he can succeed then he will do whatever it takes to keep the universe and all that it holds safe.

'Thank you, Yoketron. There is no one else that I can ask this of.' Primus said in noticeable relief.

'What is this task you wish for me to do.' asked Yoketron.

'What I am asking for is not all that different from what you are doing with your students.' said Primus.

'You want me to teach someone the way of the cyber ninja, like I am doing with Prowl?' Yoketron asked, confused at how being a teacher could save the universe from destruction.

'It is hard to believe, but the child you need to teach has an unstable spark. This is due to her unnatural birth. She is not supposed to exist, but through the selfish desires of a dying race. She was created, from Unicron's spark and my own.' Primus said calmly.

Yoketron has lived long enough to find that very little can surprise him, but this, this one sentence was enough to make him blanch for the first time in his very long life cycle.

Primus chuckled, 'Your reaction is amusing, though i do hope you treat my child as you would any other. You may locate her in the wastes. Look for a golden femme with optics colored after her two creators.'

With that, Primus's presence left Yoketron's mind and brought him back to being aware of his surroundings.

Yoketron got up from his position on the floor and turned to Prowl, who had stopped sweeping.

"Prowl, get a room set up for a guest." Yoketron said as he made his way to the door.

Prowl confused asked, "We have a guest?"

Yoketron turned to him, "More like a new student that I need to retrieve. Please have the room ready for when I return."

Prowl bowed, "Yes, Master."

Yoketron left the room, slowly closed the door behind him and sighed. "Primus, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Okay this is awesome! I can't believe a story that has been tormenting me for the past year and a half has finally made it onto paper... uh typed paper... you know what I mean.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter (previous was the prologue) of my still untitled story.**

**That being said, I need a title and am leaving it up to my readers to decide. Once I get at least 10 different title options I will make a poll for the readers to decide which would be the best.**

**I would like to inform all readers, those with accounts and those without to leave a nice comment/request/complaint as a review, even if you think that it is unnecessary, I need the motivation.**

**If anyone cared to notice, I got the ideas for the reports off of Fallout 3 and New Vegas (because I have only ever played those ones).**

**Anyone want to guess what happens next? Who is this femme? What will Prowl think of her? Will teaching the potential annihilator of existence make Master Yoketron crack?**

**Find out next time on my currently untitled story... I seriously need a title...**


End file.
